Wide awake and dreaming
by angreygirl
Summary: It's the 1950s. Spencer is the prince of England and Teddy is a poor girl. Teddy gets an arrange marriage and marries Spencer. The royal family has some customs. 1: EVERYONE HAS OVER 10 kids to make the family big! So Teddy and Spencer get busy. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry! My other story Hello Travis somehow got deleted from my computer and all of the doctuments that go with it! I tried getting my dad to help me cause he's a computer programer but he said he couldnt do anything so i have to write a new story so here it goes.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pilot

Teddy's P.O.V.

'I don't know where I am.' I said inside my head. Everything's happened so quickly. Let me start from the beginning.

"Mom! I don't want to get married!" I screamed at my mum.

"Theadora Rebbeca Duncan! YOU LISTEN ME TO RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" My mum said and got my into my dress.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Don't make me get your father!" Mum threatend.

"Please dont. He always wipes me if i do something wrong." I said scared.

"Than don't do anything wrong!" Mum said and finished getting me ready.

"Why do i have to get an arranged marriage? I'm only 12!" I said.

"Because the queen requested you to be the prince's wife and you cant say no to the queen." Mum said.

"I don't even know him." I said.

"That's why it's called arranged marriage." Mum said.

"What about P.J., Gabe, and Charlie?" I asked.

"They will be fine. P.J. is getting married soon too. I'm working it out right now." Mum said.

"P.J.? Married?" I asked surprised.

"He's marring Princess Skylar your husbands older sister." Mum said.

"Why do i have to get married at 12? I barely turned 12! My birthday was 3 days ago!" i said.

"It's legal to get married at 12 not 11 so we had to wait untill your birthday." Mum said.

"I don't even know my new husbands name." I said.

"Prince Spencer." Mum said.

"Spencer and Teddy. Wow it actually fits." I said.

"In 10 minutes you're going to be going out with Spencer and having a romantic diner after then he proposes and then you will be taken to the castle and we'll have the wedding there. After on your honeymoon you'll have to get pregnant there. The tradition is that you get pregnant on your honeymoon and you have more than 5 kids." Mum said.

"Wait so that means Spencer has a lot of siblings." I said.

"He has 2 older ones and 2 younger ones and one the way." Mum said.

"Wow." I said and soon she was finished.

"Teddy! Prince Spencer is here." P.J. yelled.

"Remember manners." Mum said and we went downstairs and i saw Prince Spencer. He had black hair and blue eyes. He looked about my hight. He was SO hot.

"Hello Theodora." Spencer said and bowed.

"Hello Prince Spencer." I said and curtsied.

"Call me Spencer." Spencer said.

"And call me Teddy." I said.

"We better get going." Spencer said.

"Yes we should." I said.

"Bye mum, P.J., Gabe, Charlie." I said and Spencer took my hand and we went outside. I saw a carriage outside waiting. Spencer helped me in the carriage and we got in and it started to go.

"So Teddy. For our honeymoon I was thinking Hawaii. We'll get on the boat right after the marriage." Spencer said.

"That sounds nice." I said.

"So Teddy tell me about yourself." Spencer said.

"Well I have 3 siblings. Oldest is P.J. He's 15. My mum told me he's marrying your sister Skylar. Then it's my little brother Gabe. He's 9. Then there Charlie. She's 7." I said.

"I have 4 siblings almost 5. 2 older and 2 younger. Oldest is Tyler. He's 18. He's married and has 4 kids. Margrite , Tyler Jr, Joshua, and Ellis. Then it's Skylar. She's 14. Then it's me I'm 13. Then it's my little brother William and his twin sister Willow." Spencer said.

"So you 1 niece and 3 nephews." I said.

"Yep." Spencer said.

"We're here Prince Spencer and Princess Theodora." The driver said and we both got out. I saw a fancy restaurant. Spencer took my hand and took me in. We went to the person in the front.

"Reservation for Spencer." Spencer said.

"Yes." The waiter said and lead us to a corner booth and we went in. The table had candles on It.

"What would you two like to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Pink Lemonade." I said.

"Diet Coke." Spencer said and the waiter left. I picked up the menu and looked at the stakes.

"So what are you getting?" spencer asked.

"Medium Rare stake and want to get the campfire feast for two?" I asked.

"Sure." Spencer said and the waiter came back with our drinks.

"Are you two ready to order?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"We would like the campfire feast for two." Spencer said.

"Okay. What kind of stakes?" The waitress asked.

"Both medium rare." Spencer said.

After we ate (I want to skip the eating.)

Soon spencer got down on one knee and took out a little box. "Theodora Rebecca Duncan? Will you marry me?" Spencer asked.

"Yes!" I said and we kissed for the first time. I was smiling like crazy. Then we went back to the limo and got in. soon we arrived to the wedding. Spencer and I got out and saw all of our family there. Then we went up to the alter.

"Spencer James Walsh do you take Theodora Rebecca Duncan to be your wedded wife?"

"I do." Spencer said.

"Theodora Rebecca Duncan do you take Spencer James Walsh to be your wedded husband?"

"I do." I said.

"You may now kiss the bride." Soon Spencer and I kissed and everyone cheered and clapped. Then we stopped kissing and we waved and went back into the limo.

"So where are we going know?" I asked.

"On our honeymoon. We're going to the airport." Spencer said.

"We're are we going?" I asked.

"Its a surprise." Spencer said And we left.

* * *

How was that? I need 5 reviews to continue!

-Angreygirl


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy's P.O.V

Soon we boarded the private jet. We walked In and there wad a dining room and next to that was a bedroom with a heart shaped bed. Then next to that was the bathroom ples a shower. Me and Spencer sat on the bed.

"So Teddy want to play a game?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay it's called question and answer. I ask you a question and you answer and it goes back and forth. I learned it at camp." Spencer said and I nodded. "Okay. What's your favorite color?" Spencer asked.

"Purple. What are the rules of the royal family. I only know one and it's everyone has to have over 10 kids." I said.

"1: Everyone has over 10 kids.

2: first born son is named after the father

3: if a mother has a mischarge then she can stop trying to have Babies because of rule 1.

4: NO ABORTIANS

5: NO ADOPTIONS

6: All kids have arranged marriages don't let kids pick.

7: All children go to private school.

8: if you disobey one of these rules then you get disowned.

9: On honeymoon the wife has or get pregnant.

10: Eveyone has to have to have at least over 1 boy and 1 girl.

Thats the first ten rule." Spencer said.

"How longs the plane ride?" I asked

"4 hours." Spencer said.

"Okay. What do you want to name our first daughter?" I asked.

"I love the names Kate, Olivia, and Allison. What about you?" Spencer asked.

"We'll pick it out when the time comes." I said.

4 Hours later

We were playing games and then we heard over the loud speaker "Landing right now." We quickly cleaned up and got ready to leave.

"I love You." I said.

"I love you." Spencer said back. We took our stuff and went in the airport and i saw signs that said 'Welcome to Hawaii'

"OMG! Spencer our honeymoon is in Hawaii!" I said and kissed him.

"Your welcome." Spencer said. Then we went and picked up our stuff and went into a limo. Soon we arrived at a beach house. We walked in and inside was a kitchen connected to a living room. The kitchen had food in it and in the living room was a flat screen T.V. Then we saw 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. Then we went outside and there was the beach. No one but us.

"Wow Spencer. This is amazing. I love it." I said.

"Only the best for you." Spencer said.

"So how long is our honeymoon?" I asked.

"3 months." Spencer said.

"Wow that's long. That means more time to spend with you." I said and Spencer hugged me.

"Lets go to the beach." I said. We put on our bathing suits and ran over to the ocean. Spencer went over to a yatch.

"Come on Teddy." Spencer said and i followed him. He lifted me up and we both got on board. Then the ship started to sail. A couple minutes later we were surrounded with water.

"Were are we?" I asked.

"About a half mile from the beach house." Spencer said.

"Is it deep water?" i asked.

"Nope. Come on lets swim." Spencer said. I jumped into the water and swam around then Spencer joined me. We played marco polo and games like that. After a couple hours we decided to go back home. We started swimming toward the boat the i felt a tug on the bottoms of my bathing suit then it got yanked down. Then my top did the same thing. I was nude in the water.

"Spencer!" I yelled.

"Yes?" Spencer asked and swam toward me.

"My bathing suit came off." I said.

"So." Spencer said.

"I dont want you to see me nude." I said.

"We're married. It'll be fine." Spencer said.

"But-" I started, but spencer cut me off.

"It'll be fine." Spencer said.

"Okay. *Sigh*." Spencer took my hand.

"Something nibbled me." I said.

"Come on." Spencer said and we swam quickly back to the yatch. Spencer went up first because i was embaressed to go up nude. Then i came up and got on board then the ship went back home.

"Teddy you look beautiful." Spencer said.

"Really?" I asked and looked down on my boobs. They were slighly getting bigger. I was a 40A.

"Yes. It's getting cold. Lets go inside." Spencer said. We went inside and saw a dinning room.

"Do you have a rob or something?" I asked embaressed.

"Sure." Spencer said and handed me a rob and i put it on. Soon we arrived home and we ran in because it started to ran. Spencer sat on the bed still nude.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said.

"Can i join you?" Spencer asked.

"... Sure." I said. We walked into the bathroom and i took off my robe and we went into the shower and I turned on the fosset. We took a shower and dried off and we went to our bedroom.

"Spencer I'm ready." I said and he smiled. We started to kiss and then it turned into sex. After 4 hours we fell asleep.

* * *

How was that? Have A MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	3. Chapter 3

3 weeks later

Teddy's P.O.V

I woke up and started to throw up. Spencer rushed after me and pulled my hair back. After 10 minutes i stopped puking.

"Spencer. The first sign i pregnancy is throwing up." I said.

"Yeah." Spencer said.

"Go run to the store and get me pregnancy tests." I said.

"Okay." Spencer said and ran out.

13 minutes later

I just finished the tests and let them dry. I tried 5 pregnancy tests. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Spencer out their.

"So." Spencer said.

I grabed the pregnancy tests and covered the signs up.

"Okay." i said.

"You look first. Tell me if it's a postive or negtive." Spencer said.

"Okay." i said and Spencer closed his eyes and the pregnancy tests turned... POSTIVE!

"Hello Daddy." I said.

"I'm going to be a father?" Spencer asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Hello Mummy." Spencer said.

"I should schedule a doctor's apointment." I said.

"Yeah. Wow i can't believe I've known you for 3 weeks and I already got you pregnant." Spencer said.

"I know and hey it isnt your fault. The rules say you had too." I said.

"Yeah." I said and picked up my phone and called.

"Hi how may i help you?" The person said.

"Hi I would like to schedule an apointment for Teddy Walsh." I said.

"Okay. I can fit you in today at 12:15." The person said.

"Okay. " I said.

"Bye, Bye." The person said.

"Bye." I said. I went over to my bed and looked at the clock. It said 10:07. I quickly hopped into the shower and did my hair. Soon it was 11:45. I went out to the living room and saw Spencer there dressed.

"My appointment is at 12:15. Want to go?" I asked.

"Of course!" Spencer said.

"Okay, okay." I said and we left.

At The Doctors

Spencer went to the front desk and I sat down on a chair. Spencer walked back to me with a couple of papers.

"She said you need to fill these out." Spencer said.

"Okay." I said and filled them out. Soon I was finished and gave them the papers and waited next to Spencer. I held his hand.

"Teddy Duncan." The nurse called and I went too her with Spencer behind me. The nurse lead us into a room and we waited in there. Soon a Doctor came in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Singal. Hello Teddy. This must be your husband. ." Dr. Singal said.

"Yep." Spencer said.

"So when did you last have sex?" Dr. Singal asked me.

"About 3 weeks ago." I said.

"Okay." Dr. Singal said and hucked me up to a machine then i heard a heart beat.

"That is your child's heartbeat." Dr. Singal said and me and Spencer smilled. Then an image appeared on a screen.

"Okay so this is your child. Your about 3 weeks. Your child is healthy and has no problems whatsoever." said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." Dr. Singal said. "I would like for you to come back in about 5 weeks for another appointment."

"Okay." I said and we left.

Back At The Beach House

We got home, changed into Pajamas, and cuddled on the couch.

"Spencer I was thinking we could live here in Hawaii. It's a great place. A beach, never really cold like Denver. We could buy a house on the beach. When our kids go up they always have a place to play." I said.

"Yeah. We should live here. I can text my parents and ask them if they could get this exact house and we could live here, but since it's only 1 floor my parents would have it rebuilt." Spencer said.

"Okay. Well in the morning text them." I said falling asleep in Spencer's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy's P.O.V. 3 months pregnant

Wow I can't believe I'm already 3 Months. Everyone knows I'm pregnant and Spencers parents made the beach house 3 stories. They rebuilt it. When you walk in there's the living room and next to it is the kitchen and then outside is the private beach. Near the door is a Guest bedroom then you go upstairs and there is 5 bedrooms then there's the master bedroom and then upstairs is a huge party room and 5 doors for bedrooms.

"Hey Spence get ready for our appointment." I said finished getting ready.

"I already am." Spence said walking I'm dressed.

"Okay good. Let's go." I said excited.

At The Doctor's Office

We walked into the doctors office and sat down.

"Mrs. Walsh." One of the nurses said and we walked into the room. Soon a doctor walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Walsh. I'm Dr. John Watson." Dr. Watson said.

"Hello." I said nervous.

"Okay sit right here." The doctor said and I sat down soon eh hulked me up to a machine and I heard an heartbeat.

"This is your babies heartbeat." The doctor said and I smiled. then he put me is to the screen and turned to toward me.

"Ok so this is your child. Your about 10 weeks. 3 months." The doctor said.

"So when are we going to find out our babies gender?" I asked.

"In about 3 months. Your baby is healthy." The doctor said and we left and get in the car.

"Wow I can't believe I'm already 3 months pregnant And I'm married to you. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Spencer said and we drove Home.

Soon we Arrived at the Beach House

"Hey Teddy I'll be right back." Spencer said.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"It's a suprise." Spencer said and grinned.

"Okay, Bye." I said and he left. I unlocked the door to the house and walked in.

"Alone at my house." I said and got changed into P.J.s since I wasnt going anywhere else today. I sat on the couch and watched the new episode of Sherlock season 3 episode 1.

3 Hours Later

Soon I heard someone come in. I checked the time and it said 4:35.

"Teddy I'm home!" Spencer said and walked in with 7 bags.

"What are they for?" I asked Spencer.

"Presents for you being my wife and holding our beautiful baby." Spencer said and I smiled.

"Open any one of them." Spencer said and sat them down.

"I'll open this one first." I said and took one of the boxes that was heavy and opened i.t Reviling a small puppy. It had white fur and brown eyes.

"Spencer! It's a puppy!" I said and the puppy came over to me and kept on licking me.

"Yep. This ones a boy. 4 months." Spencer said.

"What should we name him?" I asked.

"Um how about Cooper?" Spencer asked.

"Um maybe Buster." I said.

"I like Buster." Spencer said.

"So this little doggy is Buster. Hello Buster!" I said and he barked in approval of his name. i sat him down and opened another box and saw a puppy just like Buster but it was a girl.

"We have 2 puppies!" I said and hugged her.

"I was thinking of naming her Molly." Spencer said.

"I love the name." I said and sat Molly down next to Buster.

"Okay next present." Spencer said and I opened the next one and it was 2 leashes, 2 collers One blue one pink, 2 dog beds, 2 bowls, Doggy toys and food for Buster and Molly.

"Cool." I said and put it next to the dogs. Then I opened up the next gift and I was a new laptop.

"Spence you shoudnt have!" I said and kissed him.

"You need one." Spencer said and i grinned. 4 down 3 more to go. I opened up the next gift and I was a laptop bag.

"Thanks!" I said and put it right next to the laptop. Then I opened up the 2nd to last present and it was a new purple iPhone 5c With matching earphones.

"Spencer!" I said and smiled. Then the last gift. It was a new case that went with my iPhone.

"Spencer you are the best thing that happened to me." I said.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Spencer said and we kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Teddy's P.O.V. (4 months Pregnant.)

Its been 1 month since Buster and Molly lived here. I can't believe I'm already 4 months!

"Spencer it's your turn to fed the dogs!" I yelled as Spencer came downstairs dressed for work.

"okay sweetie." Spencer said and put food on their bowls.

"Bye Spencer." I said

"Bye Teddy. I'll see you after work." Spencer said and kissed my cheek.

"Ok. Have fun being a lawyer." I said.

"Ok. Bye." Spencer said and left.

"Wow. I can't believe I'm 4 months pregnant." I said allowed. I picked up my phone and looked up the name Ivy. She Was my best friend growing up and I remembered to remember her number. I quickly called her and after a few rings she picked up.

"Hello?" She asked

"Ivy it's Teddy." I said.

"Teddy! I haven't seen you in a couple months now! I hears you got an arranged marriage. How's your husband? I need all the details." Ivy asked.

"Ok so after the wedding we got on a plan and Spencer said our honeymoon was a surprise. Spencer has black hair and blue eyes. He's average height and he's really cute and nice." I said

"Okay so far I know you have a husband named Spencer." Ivy said.

"Yep. Okay so when we got off the plan I found out we were in Hawaii! We drove me to a private beach house and we Swam and played there for the first few days then things got romantic and we went on a yacht and had it. Then a month later I found out I was pregnant. Then me and Spencer agreed to leave her since it would be a perfect place for our child to play. Right now I'm 4 months pregnant oh and as a gift to say I love you he gave me an all new laptop, phone, and 2 puppies! There name are Buster and Molly." I said.

"Congrats T! I'm so happy for you!" Ivy said.

"Thanks." I said

"So where's Spencer?" Ivy asked.

"At works. He's a lawyer." I said.

"Ooo." Ivy said and giggled.

"Yep. He's my handsome lawyer." I said.

"So you guys live in Hawaii on a private beach with a baby on the way. IM SO JEALOUS!" Ivy said.

"I can't believe my life is like a fairytale." I said

"I know!" Ivy said.

"So what's your life like?" I asked

"Well I got a boyfriend!" Ivy said.

"Ooh what's his name?!" I asked.

"Ramen but I call him ray-ray." Ivy said.

"Sweet!" I said

"Hey T! I have to go! Nice talking to you again! Bye!" Ivy said.

"Bye!" I said and hung up. I laid on the couch while Molly and Buster cuddled up to me and I watched t.v.

10 Hours Later

"Teddy I'm home!" Spencer called. I checked the time and I was 6:40.

"Hi Spencer." I said and walked in to the kitchen. I saw Spencer with food.

"Yum what did you buy?" I asked.

"Taco bell." Spencer said.

"Yum." I said and we started eating. Soon after we went into our room with Buster and Molly behind us. We got on the bed and finished the night with a movie.


End file.
